Sweet Dreams and Sweet Cider
by Mercury
Summary: This is my Sappy Winter Fic Of 2000. It's just sweet and fluffy. Ken and Daisuke stay together during an ice storm. (No lemon, though!) Happy...um...Winter Solstice!! Also, see my contest inside. (And see the fact that I'm trying something new, also insid


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, I promise this is the last Daiken until New Year's. I'm gonna go TWO WHOLE WEEKS without writing Daiken!! Can you believe it?  
  
Liako- No one believes you. Who will you write about?  
  
Ken- She's a closet Iori fan.  
  
Did I tell you that so you could go around telling the world?!  
  
Liako- There's nothing wrong with being a closet Iori fan!   
  
Yes, there is! *shows her and Ken a few fics that were once attempted about Iori*  
  
Ken- ...Okay, so you can't write about him. You can try!  
  
It scares me when Ken starts being nice, just because he looked at my fanfiction. *shudder* And Digimon isn't mine. Neither is muse-Ken. But Liako is all mine!  
  
Oh, yeah, this is just a mushy fic about a night Ken thought he would be spending alone. ^-^ No lemon, though!   
  
Contest rules and such are at the end.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Sweet Dreams and Sweet Cider'  
by Mercury  
  
The young man--one Ichijouji Ken--was at home, by himself. He set some water boiling for for spiced apple cider and looked out his frosty front window. Snow mixed with sleet was falling harshly on the alread-white Japanese ground.  
  
He smiled gently as he turned up his household's wood stove. He wondered if his parents were worried; they had called him from the grocery store where they were stranded. He wasn't too nervous about Wormmon's safety, as the little Digimon was happy in the Digital World at the time.  
  
His water bubbled happily, so he poured some into his large pink-and-green mug and mixed in powder until he had a steaming mug of cider. He sat down with his drink and a book, and snuggled beneath a quilt.  
  
He subconsciously lit a candle next to him, and none too soon--the lights flickered and blinked out almost on cue. The dark didn't bother him as long as his candle gave him enough light to read by, and the room was warm enough with the wood stove on.  
  
Between breathing the sweet scent of cider and wearing his eyes out reading, he began to grown very sleepy; however, he willed himself to keep awake for fear the candle might turn over and catch fire to the house.  
  
When he had gone through nearly five chapters in his book, a knock sounded loudly from outside in the ice storm.  
  
Ken stood slowly and unlocked the front door cautiously, wondering who would be out in such weather.  
  
When he opened the door, a gust of air, snow, and ice along with a near-frozen-solid bundle of human blew wildly in. He slammed the door quickly and caught the person before he or she toppled over.  
  
"Hey," he whispered. "Hey, who are you?"  
  
The person shivered painfully and unwrapped their frozen, wet coat and scarf, then laid a pair of snowy goggles to thaw beside the wood stove.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
He looked up at Ken and chattered, "I was...blown in by the storm...and I'm...cold."  
  
Ken, shaking off his earlier sleepiness, helped the year-younger boy sit next to the fire. He covered Daisuke's shivering body with his quilt and hurried to boil more water for cider, this time over the wood stove since he was without electricity.  
  
By the time the cider was ready, Daisuke had stopped shivering almost alltogether and was beginning to realize just whose apartment he had stumbled into.  
  
Ken held the two mugs he was using tightly and hoped strongly that Daisuke would not be afraid of him.   
  
"Gomen for bothering you," Daisuke whispered.  
  
Ken poured a mugful of cider and kneeled beside the other.  
  
"It's no bother. In any case, I was lonely. Here, drink this and maybe you'll feel warm inside, too." He helped Daisuke hold the blue-and-white mug while he drank.  
  
Daisuke was thoroughly enjoying the gentle attention that was almost affection Ken was showing toward him. When Ken dropped his hands away from Daisuke's and reached across the thawing-out young man, Daisuke thought he would faint before Ken sat back again with his pink-and-green mug of cider.  
  
Ken peered over the rim of his mug. "You've seemed nervous since first you got here. Is something the matter?"  
  
Daisuke's mind was sleepy as he looked at Ken solemnly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Daisuke set aside his cider and leaned forward. Ken, however, pushed him carefully so that he was leaning against the back of the couch but still in front of the wood stove. The dark-haired boy hovered over him, breathing heavily.  
  
"I--" Daisuke began. Ken's breath smelled strongly of the warm, sweet cider, and Daisuke suddenly felt very sleepy again. "You just--"  
  
Cadnle light flickered on Ken's amethyst eyes and he shivered softly. "Did I frighten you?"  
  
"N-no...I don't find you frightening. I find you..." He leaned forward again, inches from Ken, and whispered, "Beautiful."  
  
Ken barely had time to gasp before Daisuke roughly kissed him. Ken pushed the other away and, yelping, fell onto his back next to the wood stove.  
  
Daisuke suddenly realized what exactly he had just done, and immediately blushed and offered his apologizes. "I'm really sorry Ken, I don't know what--"  
  
Ken sat up and shakily made himself comfortable next to Daisuke, and silenced the other boy with a finger to his lips. "Don't be sorry," he whispered.  
  
Daisuke looked at him. "You aren't mad?"  
  
"I'm...thrilled."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Daisuke murmured. "I've admired you for a while."  
  
Ken laid his head sleepily against Daisuke's chest and closed his eyes. He let out a contented sigh, and Daisuke pulled the quilt over both of them.  
  
And that's how they spent the night: keeping each other warm, no longer lonely, with the smell of cider hanging in the air.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Liako- Imagine what his parents thought when they got home from being stranded at the grocery store.  
  
Ken- I didn't die this time! And hey...what if there are people out there who like your Daiken fics? And you aren't writing any for two weeks!  
  
Don't say that! Please...I don't want to make people mad by CONTINUING the Daiken, but I want to see if I can actually write anything else! There are other people out there who don't read yaoi. What do you think about Yolei, Ken?  
  
*silence*  
  
Fine, don't help me! Liako, help me write an Iori fic!  
  
Liako- Um...oh, look at the time. I have to go do...something. Ja!  
  
*sigh* Well, I guess that means I'm changing my writing style for a couple of weeks. ^^;; I'm gonna be back to Daikens at New Years. My resolution? ...I'll tell you in the new millenium!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CONTEST!!  
  
Liako- Mercury-san is having a contest, so get ready to write!  
  
Ken- And she added it here because she didn't want to take up space with having a separate post.  
  
I can talk for myself, my faithful muses. *giggles* Okay, here's the contest! I want you all out there to try and write a fic that involves one romantic scene in the snow. I don't care if it's yaoi, yuri, or straight, or if it's got gijinka Digimon. I don't care if it's a couple no one's ever heard of, or if it's something so common it's scary. Any couple you want. I will not discriminate because I don't support. I feel it is right to give all couplings a try.   
  
Here are the rules. There has to be one scene spent romantically in the snow. I don't care how. I don't care what the rest of the fic is like.   
  
From PG to R, please. No G (because that would probably mean it was like, no romance hardly at all) or NC-17 (because I'm not 17 and I wouldn't read it even I was). No lemon or lime. If there is like, one little paragraph or two of citrus, that MIGHT be okay. Depending.  
  
Deadline right now is New Year's Eve. But that can change easily if anyone needs it to.  
  
Here's a tip. I like most yaoi. I want to give yuri a try. I don't see Mimi with Yamato, but like I said, I won't discriminate. Good luck!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
